


Metamorphosis (i intend to speak of forms changed into new entities)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bunker, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, The 100 - Freeform, blodreina, feeling of being trapped, niytavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How do I move onWhen I'm trapped with the ghosts of my past?OR: the group ends up back in the bunker, Niylah helps octavia.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Niylah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Metamorphosis (i intend to speak of forms changed into new entities)

**Author's Note:**

> (p.s. most people don't like to be touched or hugged while they're having a panic attack. The difference with octavia is she needs to know someones there, she feels like everyones against her most of the time and after living under the floor for 16 years she finds comfort in people, and touch. Just an fyi bc if you're ever in a situation with someone having a panic attack, do what makes them comfortable. Ask what you can do, never assume.)

It felt like hours,  maybe  even days that they floated through the green.  Maybe  it was  just  her imagination, but she swore she could see her mother, jasper, monty, even Bellamy. She knew they weren't  really  there though.

Suddenly  , she became aware of her own limbs as they hit the ground. Her instincts told her to  clumsily  put one foot in front of the other.

Her stomach twisted in knots at the sight in front of her, she recognized the symbols on the walls.

"Where the hell are we?" Jordan asked, stumbling like a toddler taking its first steps.

"No." Octavia breathed, backing up and looking for a portal that was no longer there.

She ran forward as she tried to ignore the dried blood smeared on the ground below her.

She ran until her lungs rattled and her chest heaved, reaching for the handle of the door.

She pushed the lid, panicking when it didn't budge.

She slid to the ground, her heart was beating against her chest.

She was almost completely sure she was dying.

_no_

"Okteivia?" 

She heard a familiar voice, and looked up through tears to see a hand reaching for her own. 

_no_

_This was not happening._

She didn't grab the hand, instead she buried her face in her hands and tried to make sense of it all. 

She didn't give her soul away  just  to be back at square one. 

She  was racked  with guilt as she remembered their names. 

_Ethan kom wonkru. Age 12._

She got him killed in the gorge. 

_India kom sangedakru. Age 19._

Eat or die. 

"Okteivia." She recognized the voice to be one of her best friends, Niylah. 

What she didn't expect was to see the entire group at the door, staring at her. 

She was thrown into another panic by the look they were giving her, it reminded her too much of how Indra and Bellamy had looked when she'd sent them away to the fighting pits. 

_Omon gon oson._

_All of me, for all of us._

What a joke. 

"Okteivia!" She felt a hand rest on her left shoulder. 

She'd had these episodes before, Jackson called them panic attacks. 

She felt that "dying" was a better fitting name. 

"Okteivia, listen." Niylah slid herself between the wall and Octavia, placing her arms around her elbows incase she had another attack. 

She leaned down slightly, whispering something to Octavia that the others couldn't hear. 

"Em matters nou chit yu've odon, ba chit yu do kom chit yu've odon gon others." Niylah slightly rocked side to side. 

"Yu saved osir, yu saved ai." 

**Author's Note:**

> This may have multiple chapters, I'm indecisive. 
> 
> Also this is kinda bad bc I rushed :/


End file.
